The Temptation of Sesshomaru
by Vampire15541
Summary: A story based on the Anime Show Inuyasha. Inu/Kags, Kik/Nar, San/Mir, Kags/Sess, Kik/Sess, Sess/Kags/Kik pairings. Will this story end happy read it and find out. I hope you guys like and I hope you review and tell me if you want a sequal, I will do one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Its been five years since Inuyasha and the gang had beaten Naraku. When Kagome purified Naraku's soul, which pisses off Inuyasha to no end, Kagura and the rest of Naraku's incarnations died, when evil of Naraku died.

Oddly enough, Sesshomaru did not seem too upset about Kagura's death, instead he was thankful that two certain someone's were still yet alive. Unfortunately for him, the one he was most thankful for was truly in love with someone else. He turned to walk away he felt a small hand lightly tap him on his arm. He turned around and looked down at saw Kagome, who only stood to his chest. She said, "why don't you come celebrate with us Sesshomaru?" He said, "this Sesshomaru doesn't celebrate, now I must leave Kagome and I hope to see you again."

As he turned to walk away, Kagome thought, "Did he just call me by my name? And what was that I saw flicker across his face and eyes? Did he actually say good bye to me and then say I hope we meet again? What is going on? Has he changed? Or is it that he is thankful that everyone he cares about is still alive? Or is it.…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft, comforting hand. She turned around and her sisters Kikyo and Sango were looking at her puzzled. Kikyo asked, "what's going on sis and what was that all about with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at her sister and said, "I don't know it's as if he as changed some how." They heard laughter and Inuyasha was laughing and said, "my brother changed you got to be kidding me." He continued to laugh. Kikyo said, "Inuyasha shut the hell up!" Then she asked, "Kagome is there any chance that I may , use your book bag for a moment, please." Kagome replied, "sure sis." Inuyasha was looking the other way, oblivious to Kikyo's intentions. Everyone else however knew what she was about to do and had to put their fist in their mouth to keep from laughing and spoiling the surprise.

Inuyasha saw all the guys with their fist in their mouth and looking at something behind him and he turned his head and his face met with Kagome's yellow book bag. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and Kikyo was smirking down at him. He yelled, "what the hell bitch why do you have Kagome's book bag for?" Kikyo was about to say something, but Kagome yelled, "don't you dare yell at my sister and call her a bitch!" Inuyasha said sweetly, "but Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered, still scared out of his freaking mind. Kagome said, "Too late, sweetheart said Kagome sweetly. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome screamed. "I never seen my sister act like that before, it's kina scary," Kikyo said.

Everyone was scared right now and Inuyasha was still on the ground in pain.

Suddenly, Kagome turns around with a beyond cheerful look on her face. Let's go people! Come on! It's time to party yelled Kagome, making everyone confused. "does she always change moods this quickly, sis," whispered Kikyo. "yeah it kinda

freaks me out a little bit," Sango whispered back. "Will you guys come on? Or do you want to feel as bad as Inuyasha?" said Kagome threateningly. "NO! NO! That's quite alright Kagome. But thanks for the offer," squealed Miroku. "Alright then! Let's go party!" she screamed excitedly, once again changing her mood. Sango asked, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Get up, Inuyasha!" "oh just leave him, Sango. He'll find us sooner or later," said Kagome without another thought or care. "Okay, Kagome." said Sango. "Sorry Inuyasha. I'd help you up, but..um..Kagome's kinda scaring everyone with her mood swings," whispered Sango.

Sesshomaru was just sitting at home with his head in his hands and tears falling freely down his face. Rin and Jaken were looking at him shocked. Jaken, who had known Sesshomaru for quite a long time, had never seen his lord act this way. Rin slowly walked over to her "daddy" and asked, "Daddy, what's wrong? Where is Kagome and the others?" At the mentioning of Kagome's name, he began to cry to the extent of racking sobs. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive me. Please?" asked Rin, who began to cry along with her father. "It..it..it..it's o..o..ok..okay R..Ri..Rin. I..I..I f..for..forgi..forgive y..y..you," Sesshomaru stuttered because of his intense, racking sobs. "Th..tha..thank y..you d..da..daddy," Rin said.

Once in his room, Sesshomaru sat down in a corner, not even bothering to lie down on his comfortable bed. He thought "Well, I might as well sleep in a position that is equal to the way I'm feeling." Once he had fallen asleep, he started to dream. While running through the forest lusting for the taste of pure human blood, he came across a young miko wearing odd clothing. Her scent smelt so invigorating and pure he had to have her blood against his lips and running down his throat. He knew this girl from somewhere, but he didn't care he just wanted her blood.

He heard her scream, "Sesshomaru, please. What are you doing? Sesshomaru I thought you loved me. Sesshomaru!!!" He grinned as he approached the screaming girl who somehow knew his name. He bit down on her neck, crushing the bones killing her. He pulled his fangs out of her neck to look down at his prey and screamed so loud and booming that the forest shook. He screamed her name trying to wake her up, but nothing worked. Here he sat holding the woman he loved with all his heart, crying his eyes and heart out knowing that he was the one that killed her. He continued screaming. He woke up to the small gentle but forceful pushing and a little voice. He knew this voice as Rin's. He opened his eyes quickly only to notice that Rin wasn't the only one in his room. What seemed like the entire staff of his castle, were standing there some with looks of pity, some with looks of surprise, he told them to leave and only let Rin stay with him for the night.

After a few minutes of their celebration, Kikyo decided she was going to take a little walk outside. She had had a little too much to drink and decided that she should get away from the party for a while to insure that she didn't drink anymore and become even less stable and more wobbly. As she was taking her walk, Kikyo thought she had seen something move near the bushes surrounding the hot springs , but thought that the alcohol was just playing tricks on her. She decided, however, that a nice bath might help her current "condition" and began to walk towards the springs.

After she had undressed, she tested the water for temperature. As she slowly lowered herself in, with a complete lack of grace, she thought she saw something move behind the bushes once again. She still thought that her mind was playing tricks on her, so she ignored it. She fell onto the bed of the springs. As she cursed out loud, she didn't notice a figure that had emerged from the bushes around her. As soon as she felt a familiar presence she turned around. When she saw who it was, she gasped.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and Keade were trying to figure out where Kikyo had gone. Their question was answered, however, when they heard her scream. It had sounded like she was by the springs. They all looked each other quickly and then ran towards the hot springs . "What the hell is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled. "What the fuck do you think is going on you asshole!?" screamed Kagome. "But Kagome. I was just asking a simple question," Inuyasha whimpered. "Well, I mean my sister's screaming, so we're going to go find her and help her,"

Kagome said sweetly. "But, of course, you don't know the difference between screaming out loud for help or screaming out loud for sheer pleasure!" "Um Kagome, what did you mean when you told Inuyasha that he didn't know the difference between screaming out for help and screaming out from sheer pleasure?" asked Sango. Kagome turned beet red and looked at Inuyasha, who had already turned a darker shade of red and had turned around so no one could see him. "Well, I...um...I...uh...what.. I meant was that Inuyasha wouldn't know the difference between screaming out for help and screaming out from sheer pleasure. Ehe..," said Kagome . Accidentally of course," Inuyasha said in one breath and was now gasping for air. "What did you say?" Miroku and Sango asked at the same time. Kagome said, "Will you three hurry the fuck up!? We're wasting time standing here."

Kikyo looked up at who was standing before her, it was Naraku. It looked like he just came out the hot springs because water was running down his chiseled chest. He moved closer to her and he was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath on her chest, neck, face, and back. Her eyes met his and their faces started to move closer, closing the gap in between them. Suddenly, they hear "Kikyo! Kikyo, where are you!? Kikyo thank kami we found " said Sango and Kagome at the same time pausing to see that Naraku was there about to kiss their sister and Kikyo knew something bad was about to happen.

Sango got red in the face because of her anger, but she didn't even come close to being as bad as Kagome. Kagome's eyes closed as she started to rise in the air surrounded by a very bright pink light. When Kagome's eyes opened, they were white and she said, "What the hell Naraku!? What in hell is wrong with you!? You were supposed to here an hour ago, well not here but at the party! Agh, you know what I mean! Kami Naraku, sometimes I think you fell on your head one-too-many times. Geez, I'm really starting to worry about you, instead you're here while Kikyo is naked while you're naked. " Kagome massaged her temples with her index and middle fingers. Everyone looked at Kagome, eyes wide with shock and standing there gaping at her. Naraku still looked like a frightened rabbit that had been cornered by a very hungry lion.

Kikyo said, "asked how is Naraku here sis, unless you". Kagome said, "I wanted you to be happy, you deserve to be happy and I decided to give that chance. I decided to give you a chance to be happy." When she finished both of them were in tears and ran to hug each other. Suddenly they realized that Kikyo was naked and broke apart quickly. The others let Naraku and Kikyo get dressed to come back to the party, but Kikyo wasn't getting any more alcoholic beverages, Naraku made sure of that. "She's already gotten drunk enough. I mean the way she fell on the hot springs on her ass, I mean how do you mange that. Man I swear I thought she was smart, but at least she is not as dumb as Inuyasha, a rock is smarter then him." Naraku said. Inuyasha said, "shut the yell up you bastard." Kagome yelled," Inuyasha shut the hell up, he just telling the god damn truth." Everyone looked at her except Inuyasha, who had turned around with a beet red blush creping onto his face.

By the end of the party, Kikyo had successfully obtained a severe hangover headache. When Naraku saw Kikyo sitting in a dark corner of the room with her index and middle fingers massaging her temples, he got worried. "Kikyo, what's wrong?" he asked. "I have a splitting headache and it won't go away," she whimpered. "Here let me find something that might help, ok " He looked through Kagome's book bag and found her medicine kit. He found a crushed herb specifically used to cure hangovers but was actually BC powder and was not to be mixed with alcohol of any sort.

He found a bowl in the room and poured the "herb" into the bowl and then poured a bit of sake over the top of it. He mixed it up and poured it into a cup, which he had also found in a room, and stood up and walked over to Kikyo. He handed the cup to Kikyo and told her to drink it. "It doesn't look right or smell right. Are you sure you mixed the sake with the right kind of powder?" Kikyo asked. "Yes, I'm positive. Now drink it," Naraku said getting a little aggravated. "Okay, okay I'll drink it, geez," Kikyo muttered under her breath. Kikyo drank the liquid.

For a few minutes she felt fine, but soon she started to feel kinda sick. A couple seconds later she passed out. Naraku panicked and was about to go find Kagome and yell at her for keeping old powders in her medicine box, but Kagome came to him. When Kagome saw her sister, she turned her head to glare at Naraku. Naraku could feel the anger radiating off her body. "What the hell have you done to my sister you bastard?" Kagome yelled. Naraku said, "she had a damn hangover and I went to get her something for it and look at what happened! You had an old herb, specifically used for hangovers , in your medicine box," he yelled.

" Your not supposed to go through my things bastard. That wasn't an herb, it was headache powder that you pour into a cup of water and drink it to relieve a headache! And you're not supposed to mix it with alcohol because it can poison the person who drinks it! Which means that you just poisoned my sister you bastard!" Kagome yelled. She ran over to Kikyo and rummaged through her medicine box to find something to eliminate the poison before it got too far and killed her sister. When she found the medicine, she forced Kikyo's mouth open and poured a little bit of liquid into her mouth.

Kikyo woke up and saw her sister and her "boyfriend" yelling at each other and said, "I'm fine" but they didn't here her and she did something unexpected. "Will you two shut the fuck up? I mean god damn, you two are actin like spoiled little brats. Geez just chill before I throw something at you. Damn you two are stubborn" she yelled. "Um Kikyo since when do you curse?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, and just to let you know you're kinda scary when you're mad. I mean you're not as scary as Kagome," Naraku said, which earned him a death glare from Kagome telling him that he was lucky that Kikyo was in love with him or else he would be dead in two seconds. "Well maybe I need to start cursing more because evidently it's the only fuckin way to get your damn attention," Kikyo yelled.

Kagome said, "sis he almost killed you and your not pissed at him?" Kikyo said, "no I am pissed at him, for almost trying to kill me, but isn't that what he is good at any way, killing people and especially me!" Kikyo stood up and walked out of the hut. Kagome looked at Naraku who now had a very sad look on his face because he didn't want to be reminded of his past and that he killed the women he loved before. Kagome said, "why don't you go talk to her and I'm sure she didn't really mean what she said to you, she just in one of her moods." Naraku looked at Kagome and was shocked that she actually had sympathy him. He said, "thank you Kagome, you know you can be very sweet and caring, I appreciate what you said to me." He touched her shoulder lightly and walked out of the hut. Kagome really liked this side of Naraku and she left the hut to go find Inuyasha and the others.

Kikyo was sitting under the sacred tree thinking about Naraku and everything they went through. She had her head down and she heard someone coming she pulled out a arrow and her bow and was about to shoot at what ever came down the path. She saw Naraku and she lowered her bow. She said, "what do you want now, hurt me some more?" Naraku looked sad again and Kikyo saw the look in his eyes and he was turning around to leave. Kikyo stood up and ran after him, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his back.

Naraku moved her arms and turned around. Kikyo saw a few tears dripping down his cheeks and she reached up with her hand to wipe them away, but Naraku stopped her and said, "Kikyo I want to shed my tears for you because of everything I put you through." She left her hand on his face and he placed his hand on top of her's and held it there. Kikyo said, "Naraku I'm sorry for saying those things to you, I'm sure those are the last things you want to reminded of." Naraku said, "I'm sorry to Kikyo for all the pain I caused you over the years, I love you so much Kikyo."

Kikyo said, "I forgive you Naraku for all that you did to me and my family, I love you too." They lowered their hands and Naraku pulled her closer to him and he bent his head down and his lips captured hers. Kikyo opened her mouth for Naraku and his tongue explored her mouth and he kissed her for about five minutes. When they broke away from each other Naraku picked up Kikyo and kissed her again and carried her to the hot springs. When they arrived they took off their clothes and got into the hot spring and Naraku pulled her against him and they kissed and made out for about ten minutes. Kikyo could feel Naraku's large manhood near her and she felt him enter her. Naraku went in and out of her and Kikyo screamed out, "yes Naraku, yes, give me more, more, faster, faster!!!!!"

Naraku went faster and faster and Kikyo continued to shout his name and dig her nails into his back. They made love for about five hours in the hot springs. Afterwards they got out of the hot springs and got dressed. As they were leaving Naraku could smell someone and Kikyo and Naraku turned around and saw Koga and Ayame walking towards them. Ayame ran over to Kikyo and gave her a hug and Koga said, "hey Kikyo and Naraku what's up?" Naraku said, "what are you doing here Koga, can't you see Kikyo and I want to be alone." Koga said, "I know that and I think everyone else beside me and Ayame could hear you guys." Kikyo said, "we were that loud?" Koga and Ayame nodded yes at the same time. Kikyo said, "sorry, it's just when Naraku,…" she stopped and said, "you guys don't need to hear about that, why don't we go find everyone else."

They left the hot springs and they find Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and the others. Kagome saw Naraku kissing Kikyo's neck and tickling her and said, "I can see that you two made up, especially since we all could hear you all the way over here." Kikyo blushed and said, "sorry sis, I was just having a very good time." She kissed Naraku and he was starting to push the sleeve of her kimono down. Sango said, "guys stop it." Kikyo pulled away from Naraku and pushed his hand off her shoulder and said, "not now love."

He said, "ok, I'll wait until we get home." He kissed her quickly and they sat down next to Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha said, "Kikyo how could you have sex with that bastard, man what the hell is wrong with you and how can love him." Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and she was pissed off and screamed at him, "Inuyasha shut the fuck up, don't you dare talk to the man I love like that you asshole he is a better man then you are. He is better in the sack then you ever were and he is not a bastard anymore he is a good man!" Inuyasha looked scared and Kagome looked at him and she had the look and he said, "no Kagome don't do it." He stood up and he started to run away and she yelled, "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell over several times and fell to the ground with a very loud thud. Kikyo said, "thank you sis" Kagome said, "your very welcome sis." Naraku kissed Kikyo's cheek and said, "thank you baby" she kissed his lips lightly and said, "your welcome." Sango said, "so Kagome what are your plans with Inuyasha, do you to what to get married?" Kagome said, "I want to, but he never asked me to marry him yet." Kikyo said, "I'm sure he will ask you sis." Kikyo thought, "she sounded like she didn't really want Inuyasha to ask her to marry him, it was like she loved someone else." Naraku said, "well I bet he will and that we will all have a great future together all of us." They were all happy and they were all sure that nothing would happen to ruin this very happy moment and the sisters knew their future would have together with their future husbands and the children they would have.

Inuyasha finally got up and the whole gang went home, except for Keade she still lived in her hut. Ayame and Koga went home to the wolf den and Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, Naraku, Inuyasha and Miroku left and they walked home to their mansion that they bought a couple of weeks ago. They all went up to their rooms and went to bed and went to sleep and waited for the new day.


	2. The Happy Couples

Chapter 1- The Happy Couples

Kikyo was downstairs making breakfast for her family, she is one month pregnant with Naraku and her's first child, but she doesn't understand why Naraku hasn't proposed to her yet since she is carrying his child. Miroku and Sango are married, but Kikyo and Kagome wish that Naraku and Inuyasha would propose. She was making blue berry pancakes, hash browns and bacon. Kagome and Sango came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Sango is three months pregnant with Miroku's child and Kagome is one month pregnant with Inuyasha's.

They sat down at the table and Kikyo served them breakfast and put food on the plate's for the guys and poured orange juice and coffee for everyone. Naraku, Inuyasha and Miroku came downstairs and Naraku kissed Kikyo's cheek and her stomach and they all sat down and started to eat. Kikyo said, "so how did everyone sleep?" Sango said, "good, how is your baby doing sis?" "Good, she is very healthy." Naraku rubbed Kikyo's stomach and he asked, "what do you want to name the baby love?"

Kikyo said, I want to name her Kanna." Naraku said, "a very beautiful name love and how do you know it will be a girl?" Kikyo said, "I just know that it will be girl, they run in our family, our mom said, we'll probably have four or five girls before we have a boy, sorry hun." "That's ok, I don't care what the sex of the baby is because I'm happy that we created a beautiful baby together and get to raise her together," Naraku said. Kikyo smiled and kissed his lips lightly and they continued to eat.

Sango asked, "so Naraku when are you going to propose to my sis, since she is carrying your child?" Naraku looked over at Sango and said, "I don't know yet, I guess when the time is right." Kikyo looked at him and said, "so when is the right time, when I give birth to the baby or when we have more. God Naraku most men or dog's propose to their girlfriend when they have been dating for a couple of years and we've been dating for three years or have you've forgotten that? Inuyasha when are you going to propose to Kagome since she is pregnant to, or are you waiting for the right moment to like Naraku?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and said, "I'm not sure when I will propose to her." Sango said, "but you've been dating Kagome for what about almost five years now, it's about damn time that you propose to her." Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say because all these women were ganging up on him, he knew he had to give a good answer sometime and propose to Kagome soon, Naraku too. He knew that Kagome and Kikyo both had really bad tempers and anger problems, he was lucky that no one could hear his thoughts.

Kikyo picked up her plate and cups and walked away from the table and threw them in the sink and they shattered and she ran out of the kitchen and ran outside. She picked up her bow and arrows and walked into the woods. She started to kill demons and she saw that her sister Kagome was joining her. Kikyo said, "what hell is wrong with men?" Kagome said, "I don't know their nothing but trouble." The sisters both saw a demon at the end of the woods and they launched their arrow at it and the demon caught the arrows. Kagome said, "demon's can't do that, sis." The demon turned around and it was Sesshomaru. He walked towards them and he said, "hello Kagome and Kikyo" Kikyo said, "hey yourself Sesshomaru what brings you here?"

Sesshomaru said, "nothing much just wanted to come see Kagome and her family." The girls heard someone coming and it was Inuyasha, Naraku, Sango and Miroku, all armed for battle. Sesshomaru saw Naraku and pulled out his sword Tokijin and Naraku just stood there not defending himself. Sesshomaru said, "defend yourself Naraku, you filthy half demon!" Kagome said, "Sesshomaru don't that is not the same Naraku anymore I purified his soul and he is good now, he is with Kikyo they love each other."

Sesshomaru said, "you purified that demon's soul, why?" "So my sister could be happy, she has been through so much and she deserved to be happy even it was with him, she love's him dearly," Kagome said. "Kikyo how can you love him after what he did to your family, not to mention he killed you two times," Sesshomaru said. Naraku looked sad and Kikyo walked over to him and held him and he wrapped his arms around her. Kikyo said, "Sesshomaru would please not remind him of all the things he did.

Naraku doesn't want to be reminded of what he did to me." Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha asked, "what do you what brother?" with a bit of anger and venom in his voice. Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha don't talk to your brother like that, he just here to visit so shut the hell up bastard!" Inuyasha didn't say anything else and Naraku said, "so sweetie how many demons did you and Kagome kill?" Kikyo said, "several to try and get our anger out of us, so we don't take it out on you and Inuyasha."

Kagome asked, "so Sesshomaru do you want to come in for a bit and have something to eat with us?" He said, "sure why not" Inuyasha just stood there and they all went inside the house. They finished eating and Kikyo asked, "Sesshomaru how are you, Rin and Jaken doing?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's sister and still couldn't believe she was with Naraku, but it was her decision not his and he said, "I'm doing ok and the others are doing good." Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru it almost looked sad, he was starting to show his emotions.

They continued to talked and Sesshomaru left and Kagome and Kikyo heard a noise outside and they ran outside and Kikyo saw a demon and ran after it. Naraku came out and saw that Kikyo was gone and Inuyasha and the others came out and Kagome left to go find me I came back and I had blood on my kimono and Kagome was fighting the other demon and Sango left to go help her. Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at Naraku because he had a funny look on his face and he looked at me and got on one knee and asked, "Kikyo will you marry me?"

He opened a small black box and there was a gold ring with three rubies in the middle and one diamond on each side. Before Kikyo could answer she heard her sisters calling her name and she said, "I will be right back Naraku." She ran off and Naraku just stood up and waited. The girl didn't come back until about two hours later, when they came back Miroku, Inuyasha were asleep on the ground. Naraku was just standing there and Kikyo was tired and walked passed Naraku, she completely forgot Naraku proposed to her.

The girls went inside and went to sleep and the guys came in and went to bed. Naraku walked into the bedroom and saw that Kikyo was asleep and he lightly shook her to wake her up. Kikyo opened her eyes and looked over at Naraku with the death glare for waking her up and said, "what the hell Naraku why in the hell did you wake me up?" He said, "I'm going to ask the same question I asked you before that you didn't answer, will you marry me?" Kikyo looked at the ring and Naraku and then the clock it was 3:00am. She said, "I don't feel like answering right now, I want to go back to bed, go to bed Naraku." Kikyo laid back down went back to sleep, Naraku put the ring on top of his dresser and got changed for bed and went to sleep.

In the morning Kikyo took a long shower and she put on blue jeans and a purple tank top, she brushed he long black hair and left it down. She put on makeup, silver hoop earrings, and three silver bracelets on her wrist. She walked over to the door and she saw the engagement ring on the dresser. She picked it up and put in on her left ring finger. Naraku woke up ten minutes later showered and dressed and he walked towards the door and saw that the ring was gone. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen and everyone was eating and he said, "Kikyo someone stole the engagement ring?"

She said, "no one did, it's on my finger love." Naraku looked at her finger and saw the ring and said, "oh." Kikyo said, "yes Naraku I will marry you." Naraku smiled and walked over to her and picked her up and spun her around once happily and kissed her on the lips. They sat down and ate their breakfast with the others. Kagome saw how happy her sisters were and she wished she could be as happy as they were. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and took out a small black box and opened it and Kagome looked over and saw a gold ring with three sapphires in the middle and one diamond on each side. Inuyasha asked, "Kagome will you marry me?" Kagome looked and Inuyasha and said, "I thought you would never ask and the answer is yes." Inuyasha put the ring on her finger and they kissed. Now everyone in the family was happy, but not everyone will be happy about Inuyasha and Kagome's engagement.

Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku and Inuyasha were talking about wedding days and baby names. Kikyo and Kagome wanted to get married on the same day they thought two weddings were better then one and more fun. They decided on a date and sent out the wedding invitations'. They hoped everyone will come.

Sesshomaru was going threw is mail and saw a envelope from Kagome and Kikyo. He opened Kikyo's first and he was invited to their wedding and he would go and he opened Kagome's and saw it was her wedding invitation. He crumpled up the invitation and he saw on Kikyo's that their weddings were on the same day, he wasn't sure what to do about it.


	3. The Wedding and the No Show

Chapter 2- The Weddings and the no Show

Today was Kikyo, Naraku, Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding. The guys were outside by the arch which had red, white, yellow and pink roses entwined on it. Naraku was wearing a black tux and Inuyasha was wearing a white one. The ceremony was held at rose garden, Kikyo hand picked a red rose and put it on Naraku's jacket and Kagome gave Inuyasha a white one. Kagome and Kikyo were inside getting ready. Kikyo and Kagome's wedding and the Kikyo was wearing a white dress and so was Kagome, but they were different Kagome's was more revealing then her sister's.

Kagome was helping Kikyo with her veil and tiara and then Kikyo did the same. Kikyo said, "sis are you nervous?" Kagome said, "no and you shouldn't be either, were both marrying the man we love." Kikyo said, "I'm just so happy it finally happened sis, Naraku and I have been through much and so have you and Inuyasha. I'm just so happy that Naraku and I are finally together and about to become husband and wife and it is all because of you sis, if it hadn't been for you, Naraku and I would've had this chance, sis I love you so much thank you for making this the happiest day of my life." Kikyo was crying and so was Kagome and they hugged for a bit, until their dad came to get them it was time. The music started and they each took one of their father's arms.

Kikyo saw Naraku standing at the end of the aisle and he looked so sexy and she couldn't wait to rip those clothes off of him and she was sure he was thinking the same thing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked so good and then for some reason he changed into Sesshomaru. She shook her head and he turned back into Inuyasha. She noticed Sesshomaru didn't show and she knew Inuyasha was angry, but he was keeping his cool because it was their wedding. Their dad got them to the end and Kikyo took Naraku's hand and Kagome took Inuyasha's.

The priest started to the first part and now it was time for their vows, Kikyo and Naraku were first. Naraku said, "my dearest love, we have been through so much, but we made to here and I promise to love you, care for you, protect you and cherish you for all time. You are my soul mate, my friend, my lover and you are special place in my heart and you always will be." Kikyo almost was close to tears and she said, "Naraku we've been through a lot and I could never have imagined us here, but we are. You are my soul mate and I love you so much, always have and always will. I know we have a past, but that is behind us, but we have a new future and that future is us and it always will be."

The Priest pronounced them husband and wife and Naraku pulled Kikyo into his arms and dipped her over and kissed Kikyo and brought her back up and kissed her again. Inuyasha said, "my dearest love Kagome, we have been through some rough times and our many fights, but I was glad to have them with you. I love you so and I was always stupid to notice like you said. I love you and only you and you are my soul mate and I will love you for all time, my darling and love of my heart and my life."

Kagome almost cried as well and said, "Inuyasha we've been through a lot, but I was glad to share it with you and now we are going to share a future together and have more fights I know we will, but we always make up and have great make up sex afterwards don't we? I love you Inuyasha and you are my soul mate for now and forever, you are the only man my heart belongs too." They were pronounced husband and wife and Inuyasha kissed Kagome the same as Naraku kissed Kikyo, but longer. The ceremony went great, but what they didn't know was that Sesshomaru was watching from a distant and was very angry and sad because he just lost the love of his life, to his pathetic brother. He walked away and left, he didn't know how he would survive this.

They had the reception and Inuyasha got drunk and so did Miroku and Naraku. There was a lot of dancing and it was funny when the guys danced because they were so drunk, they could barely dance, they were singing badly and running around the dance floor and falling half the time. Kikyo, Kagome and Sango couldn't stop laughing it was so hilarious . The girls were just drinking sprite and they saw guys pick up some cake and started throwing it in each other's faces. They continued this until they passed out. The girl stayed for a bit more, then they left dragging the guys and when they got home they cleaned them off put them to bed. They went back downstairs.

Kagome saw two presents on the kitchen table. One was for her and the other one was for Kikyo. The girl sat down and the presents were from Sesshomaru. He left a card and told us he was sorry he didn't come, but something very important came up, but he didn't tell them what. He got Kagome some lingerie and it was a white silk nightgown with a thong and it was very skimpy. He got Kikyo the same thing as Kagome except it was red and longer. Kikyo knew that Sesshomaru must have feelings for Kagome or that he was in love with her, but why would he get her lingerie.

Kikyo said, "so Kagome do you like Sesshomaru gift?" Kagome looked over at her sister and she knew Kikyo could tell all the time she was lying, but she was going to try her best to full her sister. Kagome said, "sis I think this gift is totally inappropriate and when Inuyasha finds out he will flip out and want to kill his bro and you know it." "Doesn't he always want to kill is brother? Just tell Inuyasha I bought it for you, I can always lie to Inuyasha very well," Kikyo said. Kagome nodded in agreement and handed me the card that Sesshomaru gave her and we his them some where the guys couldn't find them. Kagome asked, "why do you think Sesshomaru got you that?" Kikyo answered, "I don't know, but it sure is beautiful and so soft and silky, do you think he is up to something sis?"

"When isn't Sesshomaru up to something sis, we just better be careful. I will tell Naraku I go this for you and by the way here comes, Naraku Inuysha and Miroku," Kagome said. The guys walked into the kitchen. Naraku sat next to Kikyo and kissed her cheek and saw the nightgown and his mouth dropped and Kikyo used her hand to close her mouth and when Inuyasha saw Kagome's is mouth dropped and he began to drool. Kagome shook her head and told him to sit. I said, "hunny Kagome got this for me and I bought her's."

Naraku said, "well Kagome as excellent taste, but is her's shorter then your's you know I like short stuff on you baby." Kikyo glared at Naraku and said, "well I happen to like to wear long clothing sometime, do you have a problem with that hunny?" Kikyo looked at Naraku and gave him the look and he shook his head no and she said, "good." Kagome and Kikyo left to go put away their nightgown and Sango followed shortly after. The girl were sitting on Kikyo's bed and Sango asked, "sisters do you think Sesshomaru like's you two? Or is he just lusting after you?"

Kikyo and Kagome both looked at Sango and both said at the same time, "of course not, Sesshomaru knows he can never go there sis." Sango knew her sisters were in denial so she just left the room to go find her hubby. Kagome said, "what are we going to do, if Naraku and Inuyasha ever find out who they are really from they will flip." Kikyo said, "well they never have to know, this is just one secret we have to keep from our husband's." Kagome nodded yes in agreement, but she was still worried about it and she knew her sister Kikyo was too, even though she didn't say she was.

The girls continued to talked for a bit more and Kagome left to go to bed. Kikyo took off her clothes and put on her new nightgown and it went down to her knees. Naraku came in and saw Kikyo and he said, "you look beautiful love." Naraku got changed for bed and Kikyo got into bed and so did Naraku. Kikyo curled up against Naraku and he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head. Kikyo was playing with Naraku's hair with her hand and then she felt Naraku rubbing his hand up her leg. She looked at Naraku and he had a very disturbing and disgusting look on his face.

Naraku lips came down her hard and Kikyo kissed him back and Naraku hand was going up her leg and underneath her nightgown. Naraku started pushing up her nightgown and Kikyo deepened the kiss and Naraku broke away and kissed down her neck and he hand gripped her breast through the nightgown and Kikyo moaned and Naraku got on top off her. Naraku pushed her nightgown up even more and Kikyo took it off and tossed it on the other side if the bed. Naraku kissed her breast and rained kisses down her stomach. Kikyo couldn't control herself much longer, she reached for Naraku's pants to rip them off but Naraku stopped her. He continued to kiss her and began to torture herm he started playing with her and Kikyo kept moaning and was getting really hot and wanted Naraku just to do it all ready.

Finally Naraku let her rip his pants off and he tossed them behind him and Naraku drove into her hard and fast. The bed started to shake and Kikyo was shouting his name and her fingernails were digging into his back. Naraku was being very rough and he wouldn't stop, Kikyo knew he was very hard and extremely horny right now. Naraku went faster and Kikyo helped push him deeper into her body, finally Naraku released inside of her. He collapsed on top of Kikyo and she put his head on her chest and she ran her hands through his long black curly hair. Naraku rolled off of her and rolled onto his side and grabbed Kikyo and pulled her into his arms. He put his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Naraku kissed her lips lightly and after a few minutes, Naraku saw that his wife was asleep. Naraku fell asleep shortly afterwards and they slept very good through the night, but Sesshomaru was one not having a good night sleep.

Lord Sesshomaru is in his bedroom tossing and turning and crying. He woke up and he sat up in bed and he had sweat beaded across his forehead. He said, "what can I do now, I have lost her forever how could she marry him and not me, he's a idiot and I hate him, especially for this. He stole my woman away from me and what's with Naraku how can he be good all of a sudden and why in the hell did Kikyo forgive him and get married to him, she deserves better then that lousy half demon." The girls were full demon and he was sure that they turn, Naraku, Miroku and Inuyasha into full fledge demons, he just knew it, they might have all ready done it. Sesshomaru was so pissed off and he punched the post of his bed and split and broke and fell to the ground. He got dressed and grabbed his sword Tokijin and he jumped out his window to go hunt demons to try and get his mind off of her and him.


	4. The Next Day and The News

Chapter 3: The Next Day and the News

Everyone awoke this morning they got dressed and were all sitting in the living room talking. Naraku said, "well girl we wanted to tell you that me and the guys will be leaving in a month to go on a trip. A guy trip maybe do some fishing and other things and bring back our beautiful wives' a gift." Kikyo knew they were planning this for a couple weeks, but she didn't want Naraku to go. Inuyasha said, "we are going to ask my brother to watch over you girls while we are gone, but I have to find him first, I'm sure he will do it."

Kagome and Kikyo knew that wasn't a very good idea, because they knew Sesshomaru would try something while they were gone, they were sure of it. Inuyasha sent a letter to his brother and Rin said that Sesshomaru would be over today. He got there about ten minutes later and Kikyo and Kagome got the door and Kikyo said, "hello Sesshomaru, come on in." The girls let him and Sesshomaru followed Kagome and Kikyo into the living room. We was looking at Kagome's butt the whole time and glancing at Kikyo's.

He knew what his brother was going to ask him and he knew it was a perfect time to seduce Kagome and maybe Kikyo as well. Sesshomaru sat across from the couples. He said, "so why have I been brought here brother?" Inuyasha said, "well, Naraku, Miroku and I are going on a trip next month and we want to watch over the girl and we know that we can trust you right bro?" Sesshomaru said, "off course bro, I will just watch over the girls that all." Naraku said, "good, so don't you dare lay a hand on Kikyo and I'm sure Inuyasha want's you to keep your hands off of Kagome and that goes for Sango as well because you know Miroku is very jealous when it comes to her." Sesshomaru said, "don't you think I all ready know that Naraku, god I know keep my hands off!"

Sesshomaru stood up and left and said, "I will do it, now I am leaving." He left and Kikyo said, "well that went well, next time Naraku don't tell him things he all ready knows, man sometimes you can be really stupid, your even stupider as a full fledged demon then you were as a half demon." Kikyo stood up and started to walk away, but Naraku came up behind her and tried to grabbed her, but Kikyo grabbed his hand pulled him over her shoulder and threw him on the ground and she walked past him and stepped on his crouch.

The guys and the girl laughed and Naraku glared at them in pain. Kikyo walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Naraku got up about ten minutes later and walked into the kitchen and closed the doors to the kitchen. Kagome heard pots fall on the ground and the sound of someone getting pushed up against the wall. She knew her sister was getting punished for what she did, but she didn't know if it was a good punishment or a bad one. About a hour later breakfast was done and the others walked into the kitchen and Naraku was sitting next to Kikyo who was smiling happily. Kagome knew it must have been a great punishment from Naraku. They ate their breakfast and Miroku asked, "so guy what else are we going to do beside fishing?"

Inuyasha said, "I don't know yet bro, but I'm sure we will figure something out." Naraku said, "there probably a lot of things we can do." Sango asked, "so how long will you guys be gone for?" Naraku answered, "about a month, you guys will be ok with Sesshomaru for that long? But we might come back early , but were not sure." Kikyo looked sad and Naraku looked at her sad face and he kissed her and whispered to her that he would be back soon if they could. Kikyo sat on Naraku's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kilala jumped onto Sango's lap and she gave her some bacon. Kilala took it jumped off her lap and went under the table to eat it. Inuyasha and Miroku left to go find the things they would need to take along and Naraku left to go help them and the girl cleaned up the dishes. After they were done they heard a loud thud and they ran outside to the shed and they saw Inuyasha on the ground with a big box on top of him. Kagome said, "what the hell happened ?" Naraku said, "we told him we would help him with this box, which is extremely heaving and big, but he said no I'm stronger then you two and I can get it my self and then he fell to ground because it was to heavy." Kagome shook her head and Kikyo and Sango helped her get the box off of Inuyasha.

The girls helped the guys get the rest of the things they needed and helped them pack because they are leaving next Monday, three days away, the girls are very sad they are going and that they couldn't come, but it was a guy thing.


	5. Sesshomaru Arrives

Chapter 4- Sesshomaru Arrives

The guys left today and they kissed their wives' goodbye and left. Kikyo, Kagome and Sango sat down in the living room and they saw Sesshomaru walk into the room and he sat down between Kagome and Kikyo and put his arm on either side of the couch close to touching Kagome and Kikyo's shoulder. Sango noticed, but didn't say anything and she said, "so Sesshomaru how is Rin and Jaken and the others doing?" Sesshomaru looked at his sister in-law and said, "good, Rin will be stopping by here in a couple days, to come see you girls, she said you missed you girls and want's to go pick wild flowers with her." Kikyo said, "well you tell her that we would be happy to do that. Rin is so sweet and Sesshomaru you are a great dad to her, I just thought you should know that."

Sesshomaru said, "well thank you Kikyo." Sango stayed for a bit more, but then left to go take a nap because she was tired because of the baby. Kikyo and Kagome talked to Sesshomaru for a bit more and then left to go fix something for lunch. Kikyo asked, "sis did you notice that Sesshomaru is trying to come onto us, especially you sis?" Kagome said, "I didn't notice as much as you, but I did notice a little that he is." Kikyo was about to say something, but Sesshomaru walked into the room and he sat down at the kitchen table.

He asked, "so what is for lunch girls?" Kagome said, "chicken sandwiches and fries, is that ok Sesshomaru?" He said, "that is fine with me Kagome." Kikyo and Kagome sat down and gave a Sesshomaru his food and he began to eat it. Kikyo asked, "so how is it? Do you like it Sesshomaru?" He said, "it is very good girls, you are very good cooks." Kikyo and Kagome smiled at him and began to eat. Afterwards Sesshomaru helped them clean up the dishes and they thanked him. Sango came down and ate a late lunch and afterwards went into the living to watch some television. Kikyo and Kagome went outside to sit on the porch and Sesshomaru sat with them on the swing. He began to swing it back and forth slowly.

Kagome asked, "so Sesshomaru are you doing?" Sesshomaru said, "good because I get to spend some time with my sister in-law and her sisters." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and he smiled back and Kikyo and Kagome were both shocked that he smiled back and they thought it was very weird that he did. They say outside for a bit more and went inside after it started to get a bit breezy. Sango was asleep on the couch and Kikyo and Kagome carried her upstairs and put her to bed. Kikyo and Kagome came back downstairs and they turned off the tv and they showed Sesshomaru the guest bedroom where he would be sleeping. The girls were to tired to cook and dinner and plus they weren't feeling to good because of the pregnancy.

It was the middle of the night and Kikyo was sound asleep and she was wearing the nightgown Sesshomaru bought her and she was having a dream about when Naraku and her made love in the hot spring. Kagome was passed out and Sesshomaru wanted to do something with her, but he couldn't wake her up, so he walked down the hallway to Kikyo's room.

He opened the door and saw that she was sound asleep. He got in the bed on the other side and he kissed her. Kikyo thought it was Naraku kissing her, until she opened her eyes and saw that it was Sesshomaru and she pulled away from him and got out of the bed. She said, "what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be kissing me, now get out of here." Sesshomaru said, "no, I wanted to have sex with Kagome, but she is passed out, so I guess you will have to do." Kikyo said, "there is no way I'm going to have sex with you and Kagome would never either, she love's Inuyasha."

"You sure about that Kikyo, you see the way she look's at me and I see the way you look at me as well and your having sex with me one way or another," Sesshomaru responded back. Kikyo ran for the door but he got there first and he grabbed her and picked her up. Kikyo struggled against his grip but he was to strong and Sesshomaru kissed her hard and threw her on the bed and Kikyo tried to move, but Sesshomaru grabbed her and he pulled her underneath him and Sesshomaru was all ready naked and Kikyo tried one last time to push him off of her, but he pinned her arms to the bed and Kikyo felt Sesshomaru enter her body, he was going hard and fast and Kikyo was trying not to enjoy it, but she was starting to enjoy it and Sesshomaru noticed she was too.

Afterwards Kikyo fell asleep and Sesshomaru left and he left to go see if Kagome was awake. He walked into her room naked. He laid down on the bed and Kagome opened her eyes and saw naked Sesshomaru lying on her bed and she was about to say something, but he kissed her deeply and hard. Kagome was struggling against him, but she stopped and kissed him back. Sesshomaru took off her nightgown and he grasped her breast and kissed him and started to suck on it and Kagome started to moan in pleasure. She had her hands in his hair and Sesshomaru was running his other hand up her leg. Kagome felt his hard and very large penis at her entrance and she felt him dive into her hard and fast. Sesshomaru was starting to go faster and Kagome dug her finger nails into his back and was moaning loudly and said, "Sesshy….more,…more….faster."

He went faster and Kagome pushed him in deeper and met his thrust with her body and Sesshomaru flipped them over and Kagome rode him hard and fast and Sesshomaru grasped both of her breast in his hands and squeezed them hard and Kagome was getting very hot and wet. Sesshomaru was still hard and he then put his hands on her ass and pushed his penis into her deeper and deeper, Kagome was really moaning now and saying his name louder and was really enjoying herself. Kagome got off of him and Sesshomaru told her to bend over and he came around her and Kagome put her hands on the bed and Sesshomaru drove into her ass hard and fast and Kagome gasped and starting to pant and moan again. Sesshomaru drove in and out of her hard and fast for about another thirty minutes. Finally they stopped and they fell sleep in each others arms. Later in the night Sesshomaru took Kagome again and they had sex for another two hours and went to sleep.


	6. The Next Moring and Sango Notices

Chapter 5- The Next Morning 

And Sango Notices 

Kikyo woke up this morning and she was very sore and tired and she still couldn't believe she had sex with Sesshomaru she felt so bad, she love's Naraku, but Sesshomaru was fantastic in bed. She took a long shower and she dried herself off and she put on clean undergarments and put on a short blue jean skirt and a red tank top and black high heel shoes. She brushed her long black hair and left it down, she put on makeup and silver hoops. She left her room and walked downstairs. Kagome was in the living room.

She was wearing a similar outfit like Kikyo's except her skirt was black and her tank top was white, but she was wearing silver hoops. Kikyo sat next to her and Kagome had a funny look on her face and Kagome noticed that so did Kikyo. The girls stood up and walked outside and sat on the porch on the swing. Kikyo said, "sis what happened to you last night?" Kagome didn't know what to say, but she knew she just had to tell her sister. They were watching the sunrise and Kagome said, "I had sex with Sesshomaru last night Kik."

Kikyo looked shocked and said, "how could you do that? How could you do that to Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't say anything and Sesshomaru came outside and sat between them and said, "good morning lovers" he kissed both of them. Kagome stared at her sister and Kikyo looked away. Sesshomaru put his arms around both of them and pulled them close to his body. Kikyo was struggling against him, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her go. Kagome said, "Sesshomaru why are you doing this?"

He looked at Kagome and said, "well I want you and I will do anything to have you and take you from my brother." Kikyo asked, "but why did you sleep with me? Naraku will kill you for this. "Well you look like Kagome and plus your pretty good in bed, but not as good as Kagome and I can teach you girls some new things in bed," Sesshomaru said. He started to rub Kagome and Kikyo's leg and Kikyo pushed his hand away and she pushed at him and stood up and started to walk away and she walked inside the house. While she was gone Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his embrace and kissed her deeply on the lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They continuing kissing for about ten minutes and then they stopped. Sesshomaru took her to the backyard and in a place where no one would see them.

Kagome was unbuttoning Sesshomaru shirt and pushed it down his shoulders and took it off. She ran her hands down his chiseled chest and kissed his chest in different spots. Sesshomaru took off her shirt and slid her panties down her leg and tore her skirt off. He took off his pants and he laid Kagome down and he entered her with one hard thrust and drove into her deeply and fast. Kagome was moaning and shouting his name and telling him to go faster and he did. Sesshomaru and Kagome made love for about three hours and afterwards they got dressed and walked back to the house and walked through the back door.

Kikyo was watching television in the room, rubbing her stomach, she missed Naraku and hoped that Sesshomaru would never touch her again, she felt so bad that she slept with him, but she couldn't fight him off, so she just gave in. She was flipping through the channels and when she saw Sesshomaru she glared at him, she turned off the tv and she walked over to him and she slapped him across the face and walked away. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he was angry that Kikyo slapped him. So he ran after her and grabbed her and carried her into his bedroom.

He threw Kikyo on the bed and said, "for slapping me you are going to be punished Kikyo." He sat on the bed and tore off her clothes and he took of his and he grabbed Kikyo and took he off the bed and he bent her over and drove into her ass and Kikyo said, "stop it Sesshomaru, I don't want this stop!" He didn't stop, but he kept going and wouldn't stop until he released inside of her. He pulled out and got dressed and gave Kikyo her clothes and she got dressed. He said, "don't you ever slap me again Kikyo, or my punishment will be worse and not as nice next time."

He kissed her roughly and smacked her ass hard and they left his bedroom. Kagome was in the living and Sesshomaru pushed Kikyo on the couch next to her. Kagome looked at her sister's face and knew what happened to her and she felt bad for her because she knew Kikyo didn't love Sesshomaru and she loved Naraku with all her heart and she knew she felt so bad, but you can't fight Sesshomaru. They both knew that and Sesshomaru sat down next to them and he turned on the television and Kikyo wanted Naraku home right now.

She heard a car and she stood up and ran to the window and her prayers were answered. Naraku came through the door and she ran to him and threw her arms around him and Naraku kissed her. Kikyo kissed him back and started to kiss him like crazy. Naraku said, "it seems like someone as missed me." Kikyo said, "you have know idea how much I miss you baby." She kissed him again and Miroku and Inuyasha came into the house and Sango walked downstairs and Miroku hugged her gently because of the baby and he kissed her and then her stomach.

They walked upstairs together and Inuyasha, Naraku and Kikyo walked into the living room. Kagome saw Inuyasha and stood up and walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the lips lightly. Inuyasha was holding Kagome in his arms and said, "thank you for watching Kagome and her sisters brother." Sesshomaru said, "you welcome brother, now I guess I have to be going." Inuyasha said, "brother you don't have to go yet, you can stay here if you would like too?" "I would be honored by that brother," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo and Naraku went to their room.

Inuyasha took Kagome to their's. Sesshomaru stayed sitting on the couch and said, "why in the hell did he have to come back now, I thought they would be gone longer, but I guess they missed the girls." He flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. Kikyo and Naraku are sitting on the bed and Naraku is holding Kikyo in his arms. He said, "so darling what have you've been up to while I was gone?" Kikyo said, "nothing really I started a new book and was thinking of baby name's and I think we are having a girl my love, like I said before." Naraku kissed her and ran his hand through her hair. Kikyo was playing with his hair and Naraku was watching her. Kikyo kissed his chest. She snuggled closer to him, she missed him so much. She knew now that Sesshomaru wouldn't try anything with the guys back now or so she thought.


	7. The Birth of the Baby and Twins

Chapter 6- The Birth of the baby

And The Twins 

Sango went into labor today and she gave birth to a baby girl and Miroku and Sango named her Yuri. Kikyo and Kagome are very heavy with child and they think they are carrying twins and they aren't very happy about it and they know they will be giving birth to them soon. Kikyo and Kagome went into labor at the same time and they were both in labor for about seven hours, the birth was hard but they got through it. Kikyo gave birth to two girls and Naraku and her named them, Kanna and Ayame and Kagome named her girls Katsumi and Tsukiko.

Yuri has her mothers hair and her dad's eyes. Kanna and Ayame both have black hair and their mom's hair and Katsumi and Tsukiko have their mom's hair and their dad's eyes. The girls nursed the babies and put them in their crib in the nursery. They went to sleep and Kikyo, Kagome and Sango left the nursery and shut the door and they had the baby monitors near by. One in the living room and one in the kitchen. Sesshomaru thought his nieces were adorable, but he wish they were his.

Kikyo, Kagome and Sango are sitting out on the porch relaxing and Sango said, "so when do you think the guys will get us and get us pregnant again?" Kikyo said, "Naraku better damn well let me rest since I gave birth to twins, but I have feeling he won't be able to control himself." Kagome nodded yes in agreement, but she wasn't sure if she could keep Sesshomaru away from her and so was Kikyo, she didn't want to get pregnant with his kid, but Kagome actually was thinking that it would be cool if she had a kid with Sesshy.

Sango asked, "so Kagome aren't you happy Inuyasha came home?" Kagome said, "yes I am, I missed my hubby and I know Kikyo missed Naraku." Kikyo said, "yep I missed my hubby, I'm sure that's why they came home early so they could get home to us." The girls continued to talk, until they heard the babies cry and they walked inside and up the stairs to the nursery. Kikyo picked up Kanna and Ayame and sat down in a rocking chair and started to nurse her daughters, Kagome did the same and so did Sango.

Naraku came into the room and saw Kikyo and his daughters and he sat next to her and kissed Kikyo's cheek and kissed his daughters head's. Kanna grabbed his hair and pulled on it really hard. She played with his hair for a while, Inuyasha and Miroku came into also to come see their wives' and their children. Kikyo said, "hunny I think Kanna really likes your hair." She handed Kanna to her daddy and she was curling her finger around his hair and she started to suck on thumb and she was falling asleep and Kikyo was singing Ayame to sleep, Naraku liked listening to his wife sing.

Kikyo put Ayame in the crib and Naraku put Kanna in the crib as well. They both kissed their forehead's and Sango put Yuki in the crib and Miroku and her kissed her good night. Kagome and Inuyasha put the twins in their crib and kissed them goodnight and all of them left the room and Kikyo closed the door and they walked downstairs and into the living room to watch television. Sesshomaru was in his room sitting on the bed and was thinking about things and how he could get Kagome away from his brother.

Kikyo and Kagome were both wondering where Sesshy was so they left the lving room and walked upstairs and knocked on his door. Sesshomaru said, "who is it?" Kikyo said, "it's me and Kagome, we were wondering what you were doing?" He said, "well why don't you both come on in." Kikyo and Kagome opened the door and walked in, the lights were off and Kagome turned them on and the girls turned around and saw Sesshomaru lying naked on his bed. He stood up and locked the door and he grabbed both Kagome and Kikyo and tossed them on the bed.

Sesshomaru began to slowly take off their clothes and tossed them to the ground and then soon they were both naked on the bed and Sesshomaru sat on the bed with them. He pulled both of them to him and he kissed Kagome and then Kikyo. He pushed Kagome down on the bed and had sex with her first and then Kikyo. Kagome was lying beside Sesshomaru and was playing with his tail and Kikyo was on the other side with her head on his chest and he had his arm around her and around Kagome and was actually enjoying playing with his fluffy tail.

Kikyo heard someone and said, "Sesshy I think someone is coming" he said, "quickly girls take your clothes and go into the closet." We got off the bed and grabbed our clothes and went into the closet, Sesshomaru got dressed and fixed his bed and unlocked his door and opened it and it was Inuyasha and he said, "hey bro have you seen Kagome or Kikyo?" Sesshomaru said, "nope I haven't seen them, maybe they went outside to hunt demons." "Thanks bro Naraku and I will go look for them now," Inuyasha said.

After he left Sesshomaru shut and locked the door and he opened the closet and the girls were dressed and he said, "you too better get outside and act like you just killed a bunch of demons." They pouted at him, but Sesshomaru gave them the look so they kissed him quickly and jumped out the window and ran through the woods and killed a bunch of demons and headed back towards the house. We got back to the house and we saw Inuyasha and Naraku and Kikyo kissed Naraku and Kagome kissed Inuyasha.

The girl went inside to take a shower to clean the blood off their bodies'. While Kagome was in the shower, Sesshomaru came into the bathroom and into the shower and he had sex with her in the shower. Sesshomaru washed her hair and put body wash on her body and rubbed her back and they were in the shower for about a hour. Sesshomaru left afterwards and Kagome got out and dried her self off and got dressed and fixed her hair. She ran into her sister Kikyo in the hallway and they went into her bedroom.

Kikyo and Kagome sat down on her bed and Kagome said, "what are we going to do about Sesshomaru?" Kikyo said, "I don't think there is anything we can do about him, we just going to have keep giving him what he want's and we have to prayer that Inuyasha and Naraku never find out about it sis because you know what they will do if they do." Kagome said, "I know sis, Naraku will probably more in likely try to kill him and so would Inuyasha and Naraku would probably get pissed at you for letting in happen and he wouldn't hurt you but he would be very upset and angry at you."

Kikyo nodded yes in agreement an she knew Naraku would act that way, so she had to figure out a way to keep Sesshomaru away from her, she knew she couldn't keep him away from Kagome since he loves her. Kikyo had a feeling that Kagome felt the same way about Sesshomaru, but Kikyo was thinking she was just feeling lust towards Sesshomaru and not love or anything, he was just a temptation to her. Kikyo and Kagome continued to talk for a bit more and they left the room to go see what Sango was doing.

She was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Kagome and Kikyo got out some Saki and poured her and Kikyo a glass and they began to drink, they are drinking a lot of shots, so they will soon get pretty drunk and after Sango cooks and finishing's dinner she starts to drink. Kikyo, Kagome and Sango are in the kitchen playing ring around the rosé and are shouting very loudly and dancing around in the kitchen in a circle. Sesshomaru walk's in to see what all the noise is and he see's the girls dancing in a circle.

Kagome said childishly, "hello Sesshy come play with us." Kikyo said goofily, "yea come play Sesshy it's fun." Sango grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him into the circle. Naraku, Inuyasha and Miroku came into the kitchen and saw that their wives' were drunk and spinning in a circle with Sesshomaru who looked angry. Naraku tried to grab Kikyo, but she said, "leave me alone I'm having fun butthead!" She smacked his hand and continued to run around in a circle. Miroku did grab Sango and pulled her away and threw her over his shoulder.

Kagome said, "bring our sister back Miroku she was having fun!" Miroku ignored her and walked upstairs with Sango who now as passed out. Sesshomaru grabbed both Kikyo and Kagome and threw them over his shoulder and said, "guys I will put them to bed ok." Naraku said, "go ahead she won't let me near her." Kagome smacked Inuyasha's hand when he tried to grab her hand. Naraku and Inuyasha sat down at the table and ate the dinner Sango cooked.

Sesshomaru took Kikyo and Kagome into his room and laid them down on the bed and locked the door. Kikyo said, "Sesshomaru are you going to play with us now?" Kagome said, "yea let's play it's always fun Sesshy." Kagome started playing with Sesshomaru's tail and Kikyo was playing with his ears and said, "your ears are not as soft as your brother's."

But she still was playing with his ears and Kagome had his tail wrapped around her neck like a scarf and was blowing on it. Sesshomaru pulled his tail away and said, "my tail is not a scarf Kagome!" Kagome started to cry and Kikyo said, "you big meanie you made my sister cry!" Kikyo hit him in the back of the head and Kagome and Kikyo started to jump up and down on the bed and then jumped off the bed and walked to the door. They tried to open it but it wouldn't and Kagome said, "uh oh the meanie head locked us in the room sissy."

Kikyo said, "Sesshy why did you lock us in here we want to leave, were having no fun!" Sesshomaru said, "so you want to have fun don't you?" They both nodded yes and Sesshomaru grabbed them and showed them what kind of fun they could have. Afterwards Kikyo and Kagome are lying beside Sesshomaru and are both playing with his hair and Sesshomaru's tail is wrapped around both of them and his tail is tickling Kagome and she starts to giggle and Kikyo laughs and starts to tickle Sesshy and he starts to laugh, but then pushes her hands away because he doesn't want to be tickled. Kagome starts to tickle him and so does Kikyo and he is laughing and trying to get them to stop but they don't. After a while they do stop and Sesshomaru notices that they are asleep, so he just let them sleep.

In the morning Kikyo and Kagome wake up with a massive hangover and look over and see Sesshomaru naked in the bed with them and they are naked as well. Kikyo and Kagome get out of bed and get dress and sneak out of Sesshomaru's room and go downstairs to get some aspirin. They get some orange juice and take the aspirin to see if they can get rid of their hangover. Naraku come's downstairs and walks into the kitchen and find's Kagome and his wife with their head on the table. He said, "baby are you all right?"

Kikyo lifted up her head and saw Naraku and said, "hi hunny and no, my head hurts." Naraku walked over to her and started to rub her temples which was helping and Inuyasha came down later and did the same for Kagome and Inuyasha said, "now girls what as this hangover taught you?" Kikyo said, "that we shouldn't drink to much." Naraku held Kikyo close to him and she laid he head against him and he kissed the top of her head. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and he put his arm around her. Miroku and Sango came down and she didn't have a massive hangover like her sisters because she didn't drink that much.

Sesshomaru came downstairs and walked into the kitchen and he saw Kagome and Kikyo and he knew they must have a hangover and he wished he could help Kagome get rid of her's, but she was with his brother right now. Kagome said, "Sesshomaru come sit down next to Kikyo and me." He did and Sango served breakfast and sat down and asked, "so Kikyo and Kagome where were you girls last night? Naraku and Inuyasha said you weren't in bed when they got upstairs?" Kikyo said, "that was because Kagome and I were outside looking at the stars and we then fell asleep in the living room sis."

Naraku said, "why didn't you come up to bed?" Kagome said, "we were to drunk and we couldn't walk up the stairs or we would've falling down the steps so we just stayed down here." Sango knew they were lying because she woke up before them and was opening her door to her bedroom and saw Kikyo and Kagome leaving Sesshomaru's room, but she closed her door and went back to bed. Miroku said, "but girls Sango said she saw you leave Sesshomaru's room?" Naraku and Inuyasha looked at them and Kikyo said, "we were leaving his room because he wasn't feeling well and we took him some medicine and left." Sesshomaru sneakily started to act sick without anyone noticing him doing it. Kagome said, "see you can that he is sick guys." Naraku said, "yea he doesn't look to well."

Inuyasha said, "I hope you feel better and just stay away from the kids so they don't get sick." Sesshomaru nodded yes and left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his room. The girls went up to the nursery to feed their daughters. They were just putting them in the crib when Naraku, Inuyasha and Miroku came into the room. Kanna and Ayame have gotten a bit bigger and so as Katsumi, Kaori and Yuri. Naraku said, "I can't wait until they get bigger so they can talk and I will love to play games with my daughters." Kikyo kissed him and they all lef the nursery and went downstairs and all sat out on the porch. They saw someone coming towards the house and it was Rin. She ran onto the porch and ran straight to the girls and hugged them. She hugged Kagome longer and sat on her lap.

She asked, "where is daddy?" Kagome said, "he is inside the house." Kagome looked over and saw Sesshomaru and Rin jumped off her lap and ran to Sesshomaru and he picked her up and hugged her. He sat down next to Kagome and Rin sat in her lap. Kikyo was sitting on Naraku's lap. His hands were on her stomach and asked, "love when can we have another baby?" Kikyo said, "when I feel like having another baby hunny and plus the girls are only a month old, so we have to wait until their at least a year old maybe two?"

Naraku said, "all right love, I will try to control myself for that long, but I might not be able to hold out because you are so tempting to me and plus it doesn't help matters much how you dress." Kikyo playfully smacked Naraku and gave him a quick kiss. Rin asked, "aunty Kikyo what did you name your daughters?" Kikyo said, "sweetie I named them Kanna and Ayame." "Those are pretty names can I see them?" Rin asked. Kagome said, "well the girls are sleeping right now and you would have to be very quit Rin." "I can be very quite aunty Kagome," Rin said.

Kikyo said, "ok, come on Rin." Kikyo got off of Naraku's lap and Kagome picked up Rin and Sango followed them inside and they walked upstairs to the nursery. Rin saw Kanna and Ayame sleeping and thought they were adorable and then she saw Katsumi and Kaori and said, "their so tiny." Kagome said, "babies are always tiny when they are born." Sango showed her Yuri and Rin smiled at all them and then kissed the top of all their head's. They left the room and walked back downstairs and outside on the porch.

Kikyo sat back down on Naraku's lap and Kagome sat back down next to Inuyasha and Rin sat on her lap and Sango sat next to Miroku. Sesshomaru asked, "so was my little Rin quite?" Kagome said, "yes she was, she was a very good girl." Sesshomaru kissed Rin's cheek and she jumped on his lap and gave him a big hug and Sesshomaru hugged her back and then she went back over to Kagome and sat on her lap. Rin asked, "So can we go pick flowers girls?" Kikyo said, "sure sweetie let's go." Kikyo, Kagome and Sango stood up and kissed their hubbie's and Kagome took Rin's hand. They walked dow the steps and walked into the woods to go find some flowers.

Naraku said, "so Sesshomaru you seem to care a great deal for young Rin and you seem to love her?" Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and said, "yes I do care for her greatly and I do love her as my own daughter." Inuyasha was just shocked that his brother actually loved someone, but what he didn't know was that he loved someone else too. Miroku said, "so Naraku do you think you will be able to control yourself around Kikyo?" "Well I can control myself better then you can, you're the one that is a horndog and a womanizer,"

Naraku answered back. "I'm not a womanizer anymore Sango is the only girl for me and I love her and I'm not the only horndog here, you are to and so is Inuyasha," Miroku said. Naraku glared at him and looked at Inuyasha who had a funny look on his face. Miroku said, "Hey I may have been a womanizer before, but at least Naraku I didn't kill the woman I loved, like you do and you killed her like what three times." Inuyasha said, "you shouldn't have said that buddy." Naraku turned his head to look at Miroku and he was pissed off and his eyes turned a darker red. Miroku knew he was in trouble and he stood up and ran for it. Naraku stood up and chased after him.

When Kikyo, Kagome , Sango and Rin came back they saw Naraku chasing Miroku. Sango knew Miorku must have said something to piss off Naraku. Kikyo didn't want Naraku to kill her brother in-law even though she knew he probably deserved it. She said, "Naraku sit boy!" Naraku fell to the ground with a loud thud. Miroku said, "thank you Kikyo." Sango said, "oh your in trouble to, I'm sure you said something to piss him off, so sit boy!" Miroku fell to ground with a loud thud and the girls walk past Naraku and Miroku.

Kikyo sat down and Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and Rin sat on her daddy's lap. Sango sat next to Kikyo. Naraku and Miroku finally got up and they sat on the porch across from Sango and Kikyo. Naraku said, "why did you have to do that sweetie? You should've heard what he said." Kikyo looked at him and said, "I didn't what you to kill even though I'm sure he deserved it. What did he say?" Miroku said, "hey I don't deserve to die" Kikyo said, "maybe you maybe you do it all depends what you said."

Naraku said, "he said he may have been a womanizer, but at least I didn't kill the woman I loved three times." Sango said, "Miroku!!!! How could you say something to him like that? You know how he feels about being remined of that!!!! You know what no sex for you for a year!!!" Miroky said, "but Sango,….I can't sourvive that long without doing it." "Well you should've thought of that before you said that," Sango said. Miroku's head dropped down and he was depressed right now. Naraku tried not to laugh, but he did and Kikyo looked at him and said, "so you think this is funny don't you? Well you'll see how funny it is when I tell you no sex for two years!" Naraku stopped laughing and said, "you kidding right baby?" Kikyo said, "does it look like I'm kidding?"

Naraku looked at her and said, "no I believe your serious Kikyo." She said, "good boy you got a anwser right." She patted his leg and turned to talke to Sango. Naraku dropped his head down as well and was now just as depressed as Miroku. Inuyasha didn't laugh because he didn't want to get the same punishment. Naraku and Miroku went inside to watch tv. Sango lef to go check on the girls and Rin followed her. Sesshomaru moved and sat next to Kagome and said, "Kikyo come sit next to me." Kikyo shook her head no and Sesshomaru said, "sit next to me now!" Kikyo moved and sat next to Sesshomaru. He put his arm around both of them and pulled them close to him. They sat out there for a while until they went back inside. It was time for bed so everyone went to sleep, except for Sesshomaru, Rin was sleeping soundly beside him eventually he fell asleep.


	8. The Affair Continues

Chapter 7-The Affair Continues

A year as passed and Sesshomaru is still fooling around with Kagome and Kikyo, who want's it to stop but Sesshomaru won't leave her alone. Kanna, Ayame, Katsumi, Kaori and Yuri are now all a year and a half old. They are still crawling and talking. Apparently Kikyo couldn't keep her hands off of Naraku, since she is expecting again and so is Sango, Kagome isn't yet. Kikyo is holding Kanna and Ayame and Naraku is making funny faces at them and making the girls laugh. Katsumi said, "momma uncle Naraku is silly!"

Kagome said, "yes he is sweetie." Katsumi, Kaori and Yuri are on the floor playing with their toys. Katsumi doesn't like Barbie dolls so she is ripping their hair out with her claws. Kaori like's Bratz dolls and is brushing their hair and changing their outfits, Yuri is playing with Polly pocket. The girls like everything except Barbie dolls, but Kanna and Ayame do, but they keep them hidden from Katsumi. Kikyo puts her daughters on the floor with their cousins and Kanna plays with Kaori and Ayame plays with Yuri.

Kagome said, "Katsumi are you having fun sweetie, ripping those dolls hair out?" Katsumi looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes and said, "yes I am momma." Kikyo said, "Naraku hunny can you go get me some water please?" Naraku said, "sure thing baby." He kissed Kikyo and stood up and walked into the kitchen. When he came back Kikyo was rubbing her stomach, she is five months pregnant, Sango is three months pregnant. Naraku sat back down next to Kikyo and handed her the water and she sipped it slowly, when she finished she put the glass on the coffee table. Naraku placed his hand on top of her's and he felt the baby inside of his wife, he wasn't sure what the sex of the baby was, but he thinks Kikyo is carrying twins again.

Kagome was watching the kids and Inuyasha sat on the ground and his kids and nieces jumped on him and knocked him to the ground. Kagome laughed and so did Kikyo. Inuyasha was playing with them gently and Katsumi was pulling on his hair really hard, Kaori was playing with his ears, Kanna, Ayame and Yuri were pulling on his toes and Kanna began crawl on top of Inuyasha. She laid her head down on his chest and began to fall asleep. Kikyo noticed and was about to get up to pick her up and take her up to her crib, but Naraku stood up and picked up Kanna and Ayame who was looking sleepy as well.

He took them upstairs and put them in their crib, pulled the blanket over them and made sure they had their stuffed bear and kissed the top of their head's. They put their thumb's in their mouth and went to sleep. Naraku closed the door quietly and walked back downstairs and he saw Sango bringing Yuri up to bed and so was Inuyasha carrying the twins. Naraku sat back down next to Kikyo and she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you hunny." Naraku said, "your welcome sweetie." Kikyo laid her head on his shoulder and Naraku put his right arm around her shoulders. Sango didn't come back down because she wanted to take a nap and Miroku took one with her. Inuyasha came back into the living room and sat next to Kagome.

Naraku saw Kikyo falling to sleep so he stood up and he picked her up, like she weighed nothing and carried her out of the living room and upstairs to their room. He closed the door quietly with his foot and he walked over to the bed and laid her down. He pulled the covers over her body and kissed her lips lightly and was about to leave until Kikyo grabbed his hand and she said, "stay with me please." Naraku moved his hand walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to his wife and Kikyo curled up next to him and he put his arms around her as best as he could. He just watched her sleep and was thinking of baby names in his head. Kagome and Inuyasha are downstairs talking, until Sesshomaru walks into the room.

He sit's down next to Kagome and Inuyasha said, "what's up bro?" Sesshomaru said, "nothing much I just wanted to talk to Kagome for a few minutes in private?" Inuyasha stood up and walked out of the room Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to him and his lips smacked down against her's and they Started to make out with her. As they were kissing Inuyasha realized he forgot something in the living room and was heading back that way. Kikyo was coming downstairs and saw Inuyasha and said, "hey Inuyasha where are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped and said, "to get something out of the living room." Kagome and Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha and pulled away from each other and Kagome fixed her hair and wiped the lipstick off of Sesshomaru's lips and he fixed his hair as well and they began to talk. Kikyo and Inuyasha walked into the living room and saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk in. Inuyasha got what he needed and Kikyo was about to leave. Sesshomaru said, "Kikyo come here please." Kikyo turned around and walked over to Sesshomaru.

He pulled her down gently next to him and asked, "Kikyo my sweet are sure that the baby your carrying his Naraku's?" Kikyo said, "yes I am and why do you ask?" "Remember you have been sleeping with me and the baby could be mine," Sesshomaru said. Kikyo had a worried look on her face and Kagome asked, "when was the last time you slept with Naraku and Sesshomaru?" Kikyo said, "I slept with Naraku a week before I slept with Sesshomaru and a couple weeks after that was when I found out I was pregnant."

Kagome said, "so there is a 50/50 percent chance that the baby or babies might be Sesshomaru's or Naraku's sis." Kikyo was really worried and really hoped the baby or if she was carrying twins were Naraku's. Kagome said, "sis I am pregnant and Sesshomaru is the father." Kikyo looked at her and asked, "how can you be sure?" Sesshomaru said, "she had a paternity test done and it siad it was mine." Kagome said, "I think you should get one done as well sis to be sure." Kikyo said, "I agree with you one hundred percent sis, I will go tomorrow, it's also my check up as well."

The next day Kikyo went ot her checkup and she found out the baby is Naraku's and that her baby is doing great and that she is carrying twins. She went home and told Naraku and he was very happy and Kagome then knew that Naraku was the father and she was glad. Her and Sesshomaru went to his room and they were kissing and Inuyasha was looking for Kagome and he went to his brother's room and saw Kagome and him togther in bed. Kagome sat up and saw Inuyasha and he was sad and angry at the same time.

He said, "brother you have taken a lot from me and now you have to take my wife from me, I hate you. You're a bastard and lying cheating, stealing woman asshole!" Inuyasha ran from the room and outside and Kikyo and Naraku saw him run out of the room and I saw Kagome and Sesshomaru come out of his room. Naraku saw them as well and said, "Kagome you were sleeping with his brother?" Sesshomaru said, "why don't you ask your wife want she as been doing with me as well?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome left to go find Inuyasha before it was to late. Naraku turned around and his red eyes were darker and he looked at his wife and said, "have you been fulling around with Sesshomaru Kikyo?" She looked at her husband and didn't know what to say and Naraku then knew his answer that she did and he said, "Kikyo how could you do this to me?" She was about to say something when Kagome and Sesshomaru came back and they had a funny look on their face.

Kikyo said, "what happened?" Kagome said, "I made my husband kill himself sister." Sango and Miroku came down and Sango caught what Kagome said and she was right that Kagome was fooling around with Sesshomaru and she looked at Naraku and she that Kikyo must have been too. Miroku said, "Inuyasha is dead?"

Sesshomaru said, "yes he is Miroku." Sango said, "it's your fault Sesshomaru you killed your own brother and you don't seem to care!" Sesshomaru said, "yes I do care Sango, I feel upset about it and I know it's my fault. Naraku don't be mad at Kikyo, I came on to her and she tried to fight me off, but I wouldn't listen to her and just kept going on with it and she never once wanted to be with me." Naraku's eyes soften and he pulled Kikyo close to him and kissed her and said, "I'm sorry for yelling at you love and are the babies mine?" Kikyo said, "yes Narkau you are the father." They didn't know what to do, Kagome and Sesshomaru wanted to be together, but they feel so bad about Inuyasha. They are glad that Naraku and Kikyo aren't splitting up and Sesshomaru know's now he should've never pulled Kikyo into his problems. They all knew they would think of something soon.


	9. Three Years Later

Chapter 8- Three Years Later

Years have passed and the sisters daughters are older and Kikyo had twin boys and they are two and their name's are Hakadoushi and Byakuya. Sango had a boy and named him Bonkotsu. Kagome had twin girls with Sesshomaru and she named them Ami and Harumi. Naraku is very happy and as forgiven Sesshomaru for what he did to Kikyo and Sesshomaru and Kagome are now married, but it took them three years to get married because of what happened to Inuyasha and they are now very happy and Sango and Miroku have forgiven Sesshomaru as well and they hope nothing else goes wrong with their lives.


	10. Epologue

Epilogue

Everyone is happy and there is more to the story of their lives together, but is a story that you will have to wait for the story will continue in.

The Lovers Of The Feudal Era


End file.
